


Le royaume des ombres

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette observe attentivement le fragile reflet que lui renvoie son miroir. </p><p>Cela fait des mois à présent qu'elle se bat sous l'identité de Ladybug, et rien dans son apparence ne laisse deviner la violence des combats qu'elle doit régulièrement mener pour protéger Paris. Seules des cernes et son visage fatigué trahissent les conséquences de plus en plus difficiles à nier de sa double vie. </p><p>Son fabuleux pouvoir soigne les corps, mais la laisse l'esprit en miettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le royaume des ombres

**Author's Note:**

> Disponible également en russe ici : https://ficbook.net/readfic/4669135 ,  
> grâce à Julia Evans que je remercie beaucoup pour son énorme travail de traduction ! :D

Marinette observe attentivement le fragile reflet que lui renvoie son miroir. 

Cela fait des mois à présent qu'elle se bat sous l'identité de Ladybug, et rien dans son apparence ne laisse deviner la violence des combats qu'elle doit régulièrement mener pour protéger Paris. Elle ne saurait pas compter combien de coups elle a pris durant ces brutaux affrontements ni combien de fois elle n'a échappé au pire que de justesse, mais lorsqu'on la regarde rien ne la distingue d'une adolescente ordinaire.

Sa peau pâle est vierge de la moindre cicatrice. Pas une coupure, pas une marque.

Seules des cernes et son visage fatigué trahissent les conséquences de plus en plus difficiles à nier de sa double vie.

Son fabuleux pouvoir soigne les corps, mais la laisse l'esprit en miettes.

Marinette est exténuée. Elle ne dort presque plus, repoussant jusqu'aux dernières limites l'instant de se coucher, refusant de toutes ses forces de laisser sa conscience lâcher prise.

Ses nuits sont devenues le royaume des cauchemars. Lorsqu'enfin son corps épuisé réclame grâce et qu'elle s'écroule de sommeil, les ombres apparaissent, empoisonnant ses rêves et torturant son esprit. Elles rôdent sans cesses, menaçantes, murmurant de venimeuses paroles qui résonnent dans ses oreilles même après son réveil tandis que des mains glacées semblent s'emparer de son cœur.

Souvent, ces spectres vaporeux prennent le visage de ses adversaires, lui faisant revivre ses plus périlleux combats et prenant un malveillant plaisir à raviver chacune de ses angoisses. Les cauchemars que Marinette redoute le plus sont ceux où les ombres s'emparent également de l'apparence de Chat Noir. Ce n'est pas qu'un pâle simulacre, non, son partenaire lui parait au contraire terriblement réel.

Et ses cauchemars lui montrent tout ce qui aurait pu mal tourner.

« Et si ».

Deux minuscules petits mots, au pouvoir dévastateur.

Et s'il n'avait pas esquivé à temps. Et si leur adversaire avait été plus rapide. Et s'il était parti à droite plutôt qu'à gauche. Et si...

Implacablement, ces mauvais rêves cheminent tous vers la même fin. Partout la mort, la douleur, le désespoir, le remord. D'innombrables Ladybug et Chat Noir grièvement blessés ou pire encore, et les ombres qui rôdent, exploitant sans aucune pitié ses peurs les plus profondes pour la tourmenter toujours plus.

Même Tikki n'arrive pas à l'aider. Elle lui parle, la réconforte, mais ne peux finalement qu'assister impuissante aux nuits agitées de son amie.

Marinette pousse un soupir fatigué. Ses cernes ressortent de plus en plus en contraste avec sa peau blême, dont la lividité n'est malheureusement pas due qu'à la lumière blafarde qui tombe sur son visage.

Regagnant sa chambre, la jeune fille s'allonge sur son lit et jette un regard désabusé à son réveil. Trois heures du matin, et les ombres qui lui tendent déjà les bras alors qu'elle n'a même pas encore fermé les yeux. Elle peut déjà presque entendre leurs voix doucereuses commencer à instiller la souffrance et l'angoisse dans son esprit.

Alors que Tikki se pelotonne contre elle pour tenter de lui apporter un maigre soutien, Marinette se décide enfin à clore ses paupières.

Aujourd'hui encore, la nuit sera difficile.

 

 

Des années durant, Adrien a eu du mal à dormir normalement. Il n'a jamais réellement su pourquoi. Est-ce parce qu'il a été projeté trop tôt dans un monde d'adultes ? Ou parce qu'il a eu une enfance solitaire, dépourvue de cette affection paternelle à laquelle il aspire plus que tout ? Il ne saurait le dire. Toujours est-il qu'il a longtemps eu des cycles de sommeil très erratiques, alternant des nuits presque blanches dues à une excitation nerveuse causée par son emploi du temps surchargé et par la peur de ne pas satisfaire les strictes exigences de son père, avec des périodes d'apathies où il pouvait dormir presque une journée entière, comme s'il hibernait en attendant inconsciemment des jours meilleurs.

Les choses se sont sensiblement améliorées depuis qu'il n'est plus scolarisé chez lui, son rythme de sommeil devenant enfin normal. Depuis plusieurs mois, la vie d'Adrien a beaucoup changé. Il va au collège et il s'est fait des amis, enfin. Il est devenu Chat Noir, goûtant avidement à cette liberté qui lui manquait tant jusque-là.

Et il est tombé amoureux.

Sa partenaire Ladybug a volé son cœur dès le premier jour. Elle est aussi brillante que le soleil, aussi étincelante que la plus éclatante étoile, et au moins tout aussi inaccessible. A la fois si proche et si loin de lui.

Mais depuis peu, Adrien n'arrive de nouveau plus à fermer l'œil.

Sa Lady est forte, vive, intelligente, prudente aussi, mais elle n'est pas infaillible. Un jour peut-être, elle fera une erreur, ou bien les circonstances la pousseront à se mettre en danger sans qu'elle ne puisse en faire autrement. Ou peut-être disparaitra-t-elle tout simplement, renonçant à endosser son rôle d'héroïne de Paris et s'évanouissant de son existence sans qu'il ne puisse espérer la retrouver.

Alors Adrien s'inquiète, s'angoisse même, et le sommeil lui glisse entre les doigts tandis qu'il imagine avec horreur ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il devait arriver malheur à Ladybug ou si elle choisissait un jour de l'abandonner. La jeune héroïne est devenue en quelques mois le centre de son univers, et il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre.

Ces terrifiantes pensées le rongent, peuplant implacablement ses longues nuits d'insomnie.

Et dernièrement, une nouvelle source d'anxiété a fait son apparition pour accompagner ses nuits blanches.

Quelque chose ne va pas chez sa Lady, il le sait. Il l'a tellement observée qu'il la connaît presque par cœur, et son comportement a changé ces derniers temps. Il ignore ce qu'il lui arrive, mais elle n'est clairement plus elle-même. Elle joue merveilleusement bien son rôle, n'importe qui pourrait s'y laisser prendre, mais pas lui.

A chacune de leurs rencontres, elle lui semble de plus en plus pâle. Ses joues ont perdu de leurs belles couleurs, son regard autrefois si lumineux s'est voilé, comme si un brouillard épais avait décidé d'atténuer le bleu éclatant de ses yeux. Sa Lady s'estompe peu à peu, et il a peur. Il craint qu'elle ne disparaisse dès l'instant où il la quittera des yeux, s'évaporant dans la brume dans laquelle elle semble pouvoir se confondre tant elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Elle sourit, plaisante, mais il voit bien qu'elle joue un rôle destiné à le rassurer.

Son pas semble toujours aussi assuré, mais de temps en temps, elle vacille. Elle pose un pied au sol et tangue légèrement, comme prise de vertige. Puis elle se reprend et agit comme si de rien n'était, mais lui sait que quelque chose ne va pas.

Quand il tente de lui parler, elle le rejette, affirmant haut et fort qu'il se fait des idées. Il a parfaitement conscience que si elle refuse de se confier, c'est en grande partie parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

Et ça le blesse.

Il est son partenaire, il devrait pouvoir être à ses côtés et la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais elle le repousse, encore et encore, et son cœur fatigue. L'inquiétude le ronge, et le sommeil glisse entre ses doigts tant la crainte que sa Lady ne disparaisse le hante.

 

 

Marinette est de plus en plus épuisée.

Aujourd'hui, terrassée par la fatigue, elle s'endort en classe.

Elle a lutté, pourtant. Se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume de sa main, piquant le bout de ses doigts avec la pointe de son rayon. Rien n'y fait, le sommeil la gagne malgré elle, et elle s'endort sur son bureau, sa tête reposant entre ses bras croisés. Les coups de coudes amusés d'Alya n'y font rien, son corps éreinté à trop besoin de repos.

La sieste improvisée de la jeune fille semble particulièrement agitée. Dans son dos, Adrien peut entendre des murmures hachés s'échapper de ses lèvres, de même qu'il sent ses pieds donner inconsciemment de petits coups contre sa chaise.

Tout à coup Marinette se réveille en sursaut, bondissant sur son siège tout en lâchant un bref cri, attirant instantanément l'attention de tous ses camarades. Se retournant vivement, Adrien ne manque pas de saisir le regard affolé de sa brune camarade avant que celle-ci ne reprenne contenance avec une remarquable rapidité, rougissant sous les reproches de leur professeur.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire gêné en réponse à une remarque taquine d'Alya, fusille Chloé du regard lorsque celle-ci laisse échapper une parole désobligeante, avant de se replonger dans ses livres comme si de rien n'était.

Le reste de l'heure se déroule sans incident notable, et Marinette parvient à rester éveillée. Lorsque sonne l'heure de la fin des cours, elle rassemble lentement ses affaires. Ses gestes sont imprécis, elle laisse par deux fois son crayon rouler sur le sol après qu'il lui ait échappé des doigts. Malgré tout, elle sort tout de même avant Adrien, qui fonctionne lui aussi au ralenti depuis quelques temps.

Dans le couloir, il marche à peine quelques mètres derrière elle, ne prêtant guère attention à sa camarade. Comme d'ordinaire, les pensées du jeune homme sont focalisées sur Ladybug. Il se demande ce qu'elle peut bien être en train de faire, il s'inquiète, espère qu'elle va bien.

Soudain, Marinette chancelle légèrement devant lui, et le cœur d'Adrien s'arrête un instant de battre. Il a cru voir sa Lady. Cette façon de bouger, la manière dont elle s'est rattrapée et dont elle a doucement secoué la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. L'espace d'une seconde, la ressemblance a été tellement frappante qu'il en a eu le souffle coupé.

Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Le souvenir du brutal réveil de Marinette quelques minutes plus tôt lui revient brusquement en mémoire. Il revoit l'air angoissé de la jeune fille, se rappelle de la façon dont ses immenses yeux bleus se sont écarquillés d'horreur.

Il connaît bien cette expression, pour l'avoir aperçue de trop nombreuses fois sur le visage de Ladybug, lorsque les affrontements se faisaient trop intenses et que le danger les frôlait de près, de beaucoup trop près.

Cette nuit encore, Adrien n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Ce n'est pas la peur de perdre sa Lady qui l'empêche de dormir cette fois, pas seulement. Son cerveau est en ébullition, ses pensées se bousculant sous son crâne sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de répit.

Marinette est Ladybug, il en a la certitude absolue.

Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de l'observer très longtemps après avoir été frappé par cette brusque révélation, mais tout concorde.

Maintenant qu'il sait quoi regarder, l'évidence lui a sauté aux yeux. Le regard de Marinette, d'une nuance azur si particulière, sa voix claire, sa taille, la couleur d'un noir bleuté de ses cheveux... Tout dans son physique hurle Ladybug. Il y a également ses attitudes, sa façon de marcher, d'agiter les mains pendant qu'elle parle...

De loin, il a aussi reconnu le pâle sourire qu'elle a fait à Alya avant de s'en aller tout en la saluant distraitement de la main. Sa Lady lui adresse exactement les mêmes lorsqu'il lui fait part de son inquiétude à son sujet et qu'elle tente de lui faire croire que tout va pour le mieux.

Adrien ne sait pas quoi faire.

Sa Lady a toujours jalousement veillé sur sa vie privée, refusant farouchement de lui dévoiler sa véritable identité. Doit-il lui parler, au risque de s'attirer sa colère ? Doit-il garder pour lui sa découverte, luttant contre la douloureuse impression d'avoir trahit sa confiance et prenant le risque de la blesser plus encore le jour où elle réalisera qu'il a compris qui elle est ?

Au-delà de ces légitimes interrogations, il tente désespérément de se remémorer l'attitude de Marinette ces derniers temps.

Maintenant qu'il y songe, elle s'endort souvent en cours. Ses traits se sont creusés au fil des semaines et elle a l'air exténuée.

Il n'y avait pas particulièrement prêté attention, mettant cette fatigue sur le compte de nuits blanches passées à confectionner de nouveaux vêtements. Marinette est passionnée de stylisme, et ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'elle aurait repoussé ses limites pour un projet qui lui tient à cœur.

Mais à présent qu'il sait qu'elle est la jeune fille qui se cache derrière le masque de Ladybug, les choses lui apparaissent sous un jour nouveau.

Lui-même souffre d'insomnies depuis quelques temps, entre le poids de ses responsabilités et l'angoisse de voir Ladybug disparaitre du jour au lendemain dans le néant.

Peut-être a-t-il plus en commun avec sa Lady que ce qu'il aurait cru.

 

 

Une fois le soir venu, Marinette s'écroule littéralement sur lit, étourdie de fatigue.

Mais ce n'est pas un sommeil réparateur qui l'emporte, loin de là.

C'est un de ces sommeils où l'on rouvre les yeux en aillant l'impression de les avoir fermés juste un instant, où le corps semble être fait de plomb tant il parait lourd, et où une violente migraine martèle le crâne à en hurler.

Elle se réveille plusieurs fois dans la nuit, retenant des cris affolés tandis qu'elle tente d'échapper aux ombres qui peuplent ses cauchemars. Elle ferme de nouveau les yeux, essayant fermement de les chasser par la seule force de sa pensée, mais les spectres qui rôdent aux frontières de son esprit fatigué s'emparent de ses rêves dès que sa conscience s'efface, pour mieux tourmenter la jeune fille une fois encore.

Le lendemain matin, Marinette arrive à l'école dans un état presque second tant elle est épuisée. Sa migraine lui vrille les tempes avec une brutalité inouïe, mais elle n'a pas osé rester chez elle de peur d'inquiéter ses parents. Elle s'arrête un instant devant la porte de sa salle de classe, hésite un instant, puis décide de finalement poursuivre son chemin en direction de la bibliothèque de l'école, sans réaliser qu'Adrien la suit quelques mètres plus loin.

Marinette va voir la documentaliste, lui réclamant la clef d'une des petites salles d'études qui sont à la disposition des élèves. Elle choisit la plus éloignée possible, celle pour laquelle elle a la certitude absolue que personne ne viendra la déranger si elle décide de s'y réfugier pour la journée. Elle rentre dans la salle et se laisse glisser contre un mur, s'écroulant littéralement de fatigue.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un sommeil agité l'emporte, les ombres l'entraînant de nouveau dans cette même danse cauchemardesque que celle qui hante systématiquement ses nuits.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Adrien hésite.

Il parfaitement noté la pièce où Marinette s'est réfugiée, mais il n'ose pas la rejoindre. De loin, il a observé sa camarade avec une méticuleuse attention, et maintenant qu'il sait quoi chercher, il a noté avec angoisse les traces d'un implacable épuisement sur le visage de Marinette. Sa peau de porcelaine a toujours été pâle, mais c'est à présent une pâleur presque maladive. Ses joues ne sont plus aussi roses, ses yeux bleus ont perdu de leur éclat.

Il tourne de nouveau son regard vers la salle d'étude, et finalement l'inquiétude est la plus forte.

Sa Lady ne va pas bien, et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle a besoin d'aide.

Il pousse doucement la porte, pour découvrir une Marinette adossée contre le mur, profondément endormie. Tout comme la veille, son sommeil semble tout sauf paisible. Elle gémit légèrement, fronce les sourcils, se débat presque. Ses doigts sont agités de tremblements inconscients et elle respire à présent de plus en plus vite, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier tandis qu'un souffle haché s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Adrien n'hésite pas une seconde et se glisse à ses côtés, passant doucement un bras autour de ses épaules, la secouant légèrement pour tenter de la réveiller et de la sortir du terrible cauchemar qu'elle semble être en train de subir.

\- « Marinette », l'appelle-t-il une première fois, puis une deuxième. « Ma Lady », reprend-il ensuite en haussant légèrement le ton. « Ma Lady, réveille-toi. »

Marinette sursaute au son de sa voix, s'arrachant violemment à l'oppressante étreinte des ombres qui hurlent au cœur de ses cauchemars. L'esprit encore confus, elle ne réalise pas encore tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, mais elle connaît la voix qui l'a arrachée à son angoissant sommeil et l'affectueux surnom par laquelle on vient de l'appeler. Elle lève les yeux pour se noyer instantanément dans un fascinant regard vert émeraude devant lequel passent des mèches d'un blond familier.

\- « Chat... »

Le nom a glissé de ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps réfléchir.

Puis elle bat des paupières, et tandis que la brume cotonneuse qui paralysait encore son esprit se dissipe, elle prend soudainement de conscience d'où elle se trouve, et avec qui. Devant elle, Adrien lui adresse un étrange sourire qu'elle ne lui connait pas, avant de saisir délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

\- « Oui, ma Lady », répond-il dans un souffle, son regard rivé au sien.

Les yeux exorbités, Marinette le fixe, incapable de détacher son regard de son visage tandis que ses pensées se bousculent au milieu d'un maelström confus d'émotions.

Chat Noir. Adrien. Vivant. En bonne santé.

Elle est encore désorientée, ne sachant guère si elle est toujours prisonnière de ses rêves, s'attendant presque à ce que les ombres apparaissent de nouveau pour détruire méticuleusement cette miraculeuse apparition qu'elles lui font miroiter.

Adrien se penche doucement vers elle et pose son front contre le sien.

\- « Respire, Marinette », lui intime-t-il à voix basse.

La jeune fille réalise alors qu'elle respire trop fort, trop vite. Aussi bref qu'il fut, son cauchemar a été beaucoup plus violent que d'ordinaire, et la panique lui tord encore les entrailles bien qu'elle soit à présent réveillée. Cette fois encore, les ombres lui ont montré tout ce qui aurait pu mal finir, toutes les erreurs qu'elle aurait pu commettre, toute la souffrance qu'aurait pu endurer son précieux partenaire. Du sang, des tendons qui se déchirent, des os qui se tordent jusqu'à rompre, et une indicible terreur.

Marinette tente de maîtriser la cadence infernale que lui imposent ses poumons, calquant sa respiration sur celle d'Adrien. Quand il inspire, elle essaye d'inspirer elle aussi. Lorsqu'il expire, elle tente d'en faire de même. Les deux adolescents sont si proches que leurs souffles se mêlent, s'accordant peu à peu sur un rythme similaire tandis que Marinette retrouve enfin son calme.

Adrien lui sourit de nouveau, visiblement soulagée. La jeune fille lève un regard interrogateur vers lui, et il l'embrasse légèrement sur le front, avant de rougir légèrement et de prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne. Il peut sentir ses doigts trembler légèrement contre sa paume.

\- « Je suis désolé », s'excuse-t-il, cherchant à lire dans les yeux bleus de sa partenaire ce qu'elle peut bien penser de lui à présent. « Je... je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je découvre qui tu es, et que tu ne voulais pas non plus que je me mêle de tes affaires, mais je... »

Marinette l'interrompt, posant doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de glisser sa main libre le long de sa joue. Son regard inquiet balaye son visage, comme pour tenter de se persuader de quelque chose.

\- « Tu es là », laisse-t-elle échapper dans un souffle. « Tu vas bien. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Adrien la regarde d'un air interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut dire, avant de réaliser brusquement que les rêves de Marinette sont hantés par les cauchemars de Ladybug. Tout comme Chat Noir vit dans la crainte que sa Lady disparaisse un jour sans qu'il sache ce qu'elle n'est devenue, s'évaporant comme un fantôme dans la brume, sa précieuse partenaire doit elle aussi lutter avec ses propres angoisses.

Adrien s'installe aux côtés de Marinette, passant un bras autour de son épaule tandis que la jeune fille se blottit contre son torse. Il peut sentir la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sentir le léger parfum sucré qui s'échappe d'elle. Ladybug est Marinette, et elle est délicieusement réelle. La crainte de la voir s'évanouir dans le néant s'atténue à présent qu'il peut la serrer contre lui. Il passe doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes à ses oreilles.

Marinette se laisse bercer par les douces inflexions de la voix d'Adrien et par le puissant battement de son cœur qui résonne dans sa poitrine. Cette douce musique étouffe les mots suaves et empoisonnés des ombres, les chassant de ses rêves.

Adrien contemple durant quelques instants le visage paisiblement endormi de sa Lady, avant de la rejoindre peu à peu dans un profond sommeil.

 

 

Lorsque Marinette se réveille, une douce lueur orangée filtre à travers les fenêtres de la salle. Sa tête est posée sur les genoux d'Adrien, qui, toujours assit contre le mur, a glissé un bras autour de sa taille. Les rayons du soleil jouent dans ses cheveux, éclairant ses mèches blondes de lumineux reflets dorés. Ses paupières papillonnent légèrement à présent qu'il sort lui aussi du profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé, laissant des éclairs verts apparaitre par intermittence avant qu'il n'ouvre complètement ses yeux d'émeraude. Son regard balaye paresseusement la pièce tandis qu'il retrouve peu à peu ses esprits, avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur le visage de Marinette.

Le cœur d'Adrien manque un instant de s'arrêter tandis qu'il se demande quelle va être la réaction de sa partenaire, avant que son inquiétude ne se dissipe lorsque la jeune lui adresse un franc sourire.

Elle se sent bien.

Merveilleusement bien.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, voire des semaines, elle a l'impression de s'être enfin reposée. La jeune fille n'arrive même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois que les spectres qui hantent habituellement ses cauchemars l'ont ainsi laissée en paix, mais toujours est-il que l'espace de quelques merveilleuses heures, aucune ombre n'a troublé son paisible sommeil. Au vu de la chatoyante lueur orangée qui teinte à présent la pièce, Adrien et elle ont tous deux dormi ici toute la journée, mais elle n'en a que faire. Elle se sent légère, comme quelqu'un avait enfin ôté le lourd poids qui écrasait jusque-là sa poitrine, compressant ses poumons et lui coupant le souffle.

Elle respire à nouveau.

Marinette se redresse légèrement, tendant la main vers le visage d'Adrien pour poser délicatement ses doigts contre sa joue.

Ce n'est pas un rêve.

\- « Chaton... », murmure-t-elle.

\- « Ma Lady », chuchote-t-il en retour.

Adrien n'ose pas y croire. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité, les yeux couleur saphir de sa Lady pétillent de nouveau. Elle ne fuit pas son regard, et bien que son visage soit encore pâle, il se colore délicatement de rouge alors qu'elle lui sourit presque timidement.

\- « On vient de rater toute une journée de cours », constate-t-elle avec un petit rire incrédule.

Le jeune garçon lève à son tour la main, attrapant doucement le poignet de Marinette entre ses doigts pour déposer ensuite un léger baiser au creux de sa paume. Lorsque les lèvres d'Adrien effleurent la peau de Marinette, les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se mettent à briller d'une lueur si éclatante qu'il semblerait à présent qu'un feu d'artifice scintille au creux de ses prunelles.

Le pouls d'Adrien s'accélèrent, son cœur bondissant de joie dans la poitrine du jeune garçon tandis que sa Lady lui offrir un sincère sourire. Elle rougit un peu plus, avant de se lever et de tendre la main vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser à son tour.

\- « On devrait peut-être y aller », lui dit-elle d'une voix encore légèrement enrouée par le sommeil.

Adrien sent comme un pincement de regret.

Il serait bien resté ici des heures entières, à se blottir contre sa Lady tandis que la lumière orangée du soleil couchant continuerait de les envelopper doucement. Mais elle a raison, bien sûr. Difficile pour eux de s'éterniser ici sans s'attirer des ennuis.

Il saisit sa main et se lève à son tour, mais garde ses doigts entre les siens une fois qu'il est debout.

Les joues de Marinette s'empourprent de plus belle, mais elle ne fait rien d'autre que lui adresser le plus lumineux des sourires tandis qu'ils se dirigent lentement vers la sortie de l'école. Au moment de partir, elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un aérien baiser sur la joue du jeune garçon, puis s'éloigne en le saluant de la main.

Adrien touche du bout de ses doigts les quelques centimètres de peau où les lèvres de Marinette l'ont effleuré.

Il se sent heureux, plus heureux que jamais.

Et soulagé.

Il a toujours eu peur que sa Lady ne disparaisse un jour de sa vie sans qu'il ne puisse jamais la retrouver, qu'elle s'évanouisse telle un fantôme sans qu'il ne sache jamais qui se cachait derrière son masque.

Ladybug est Marinette.

Il l'a enfin trouvée.

 

 

Plusieurs jours ont passé à présent, et les deux adolescents continuent à panser doucement les blessures de leurs esprits fatigués, se soutenant mutuellement dès que l'occasion se présente..

Ils s'appellent désormais presque tous les soirs, parlant pendant des heures au téléphone. Parfois, ils se racontent juste leurs journées, savourant simplement le fait de pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert avec leur si précieux partenaire. Ils se réconfortent quand le besoin s'en fait sentir, s'aidant l'un et l'autre à apprivoiser leur condition de super-héros quand l'angoisse se fait trop importante.

La voix d'Adrien rassure Marinette et chasse les ombres, éloignant ses cauchemars. Souvent, lorsque la nuit tombe, Marinette s'endort au beau milieu d'une conversation, apaisée par le ton chaleureux du jeune garçon. Loin de s'en offusquer, son partenaire sourit alors, avant de la rejoindre rapidement au pays des songes, délicatement bercé par le son de la respiration régulière.

Ils ne vont toujours pas parfaitement bien, mais ils vont mieux, c'est indéniable.

Et jour après jour, le royaume des ombres recule, pour laisser peu à peu place à de doux rêves.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfiouuu, voilà une fic que je n'étais pas sûre de sortir un jour. Je l'avais commencé il y a un bon bout de temps, alors que mes autres fics en cours en étaient rendues à des passages tous mignons et tous sucrés xD . Il faut croire que j'ai eu besoin de changer un peu de registre, mais du coup je n'avais pas fini cette fic et elle est restée en plan pendant des semaines.
> 
> Je n'étais pas sûre de me remettre dessus un jour mais bon, j'en avais déjà fait les 3/4 donc voilà, maintenant au moins elle est terminée ^^ .
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lue :)


End file.
